


Unseen rendezvous

by hctuolc



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Death, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Little bit of Angst but not so much it’s all about the cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hctuolc/pseuds/hctuolc
Summary: All the times Alex and Willie talked or met each other that we haven’t seen during the events on season 1.In between scenes, cute dates we never got to watch, and overall some cute Willex content.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Unseen rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea ever since i first watched the show in September but only now have gotten the time to start writing it down. The chapters are going to be pretty short, as those are just snippets of moments between our favorite ghost boyfriends.
> 
> SPOILERS FOR SEASON 1 OF JULIE AND THE PHANTOMS (obviously)
> 
> English isn’t my first language, i apologize for any grammar mistakes and awkward writing. Also keep in mind this is my first fic ever.

« Alright, you just gotta keep up ! »

The boy who just introduced himself as Willie gets on his skateboard and starts to skate away, not looking back at Alex.

« Hey ! Um... Wait up ! » Alex jogs behind, catching up with Willie in a few seconds. 

The long haired boy looks at him from the side, a slight amused smirk tugging at his lips, and continues on, leaving Alex looking like a power walker in the middle of a race. They skate, or, in his case, half run, for a few more minutes, until they approach the end of the street. The performers, look-alikes and tourists aren’t as present here, and already Alex feels lighter, his anxiety not pressing on his chest as much. Willie stops abruptly, kicking his board up with his foot and catching it in one hand. He gestures to Alex to follow him, and they both settle on an empty bench. 

They sit side by side in silence for a few seconds, looking at the lifers passing by. Alex hopes none of them choose to sit on their bench, the idea of someone passing through him still quite uncomfortable.

« So, when exactly did you die ? You’re obviously a fresh new ghost, but you’re looking at everything with that weird look, like everything’s new to you. » Willie asks after a while, carefully watching him.

« Oh um... my bandmates and I died three days ago. I mean, to us it feels like three days ago, but from what we understand... we died in 95. »

« In... 1995 ? Twenty five years uh? Not bad. » Willie’s eyes widen for a second, and then start gleaming with curiosity.

« Yeah... Still sounds wild to me, but some things look so different now that I’m not doubting the time jump too much ! »

Willie lets out a small laugh. It doesn’t take much to make him laugh, Alex notices, and he wonders if Willie was always so carefree and happy, even before dying.

« What weirds you out the most about the world now ? I suppose you haven’t had the time to explore all that much but, still.. »

Alex looks around them again, taking in the appearance and behavior of the people walking down the streets, the shop signs, the cars. He could still recognize the Hollywood Boulevard he knew, except for the shiny new vehicles, brand name he doesn’t know, the fashion that is, if he’s being honest, quite boring. And the _phones_. So many of those flat screened, small rectangle computers people carry in their pockets at all times. Then Alex looks back at Willie, and watches him for a few seconds. He fits so well in the decor or the modern world, but also is clearly not from this time. Nor would he have batted an eye if he walked past him in the street when he used to be alive. Willie looks _timeless_.. And so, so beautiful.

« I guess... the technology ? » he forces an awkward answer when he realizes he has been looking at the other ghost for a bit too long.

« That’s fair, I’ve been ghosting around long enough to see things evolve but even I’m still in awe sometimes ! »

« When did you die ? If you don’t... mind me asking ? » 

Alex doesn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him. Willie looks young, not over twenty for sure, and he wonders how long he has been skating through crowds for.

« Winter 1984, just one day before Queen released ‘The Works’, dude I didn’t even get to buy that record... not that I would have the money to buy it anyway. Can’t believe I didn’t live to see the music video for ‘I Want to Break Free’ on television...»

It’s Alex’s turn to laugh, and Willie joins him right after. So Willie is older than him, both in life and in death. But he looks so young, and again, so incredibly handsome.

« Oh I remember my six year-old self re-enacting that vacuum scene so many times ! My parents hated it ! »

Thinking about his childhood brings a bit of sadness in his heart, but right now is not the time to dwell on that. He realizes he missed the beginning of Willie’s answer.

« ... And then I moved out, I was already 18 at the time so.. But my folks were cool, pretty _woke_ for their time I must admit. I wanted to go see them after I died but.. I didn’t for some reason. »

Willie’s smile falters, and he shrugs, regaining his composure and letting out a small sigh. He looks at Alex, asking for questions with only his eyes.

« Did you become a ghost right after you died ? » Alex wonders out loud. He wants to ask what ’woke’ means, pretty confident it’s some strange modern lingo, but he doesn’t want to appear any more clueless than he already is.

« Pretty much yeah ! The details are a bit blurry but, one minute I was skating on the road, next thing I remember I’m standing in the middle of the sidewalk, my helmet on my head, and someone walks right through me. Freaked me out big time. »

Alex listens in silence, the uneasiness of his own situation coming back to him. All these questions are making is brain, if he still has one, explode. 

« Why didn’t we come back immediately after dying then ? I mean this is just... so random you know ? That we disappear for twenty-five years and then Julie plays our CD and then BAM! We’re back. » Alex’s hands moving agitatedly as he speaks.

« It’s kind of funny, right ? You thought when you died you’d get all these answers, and now you just have more questions ? » 

« Hilarious. » Alex huffs as Willie chuckles happily beside him.


End file.
